Better Nights And Days
by Green Gallant
Summary: X High Schoolverse. Its prank night Rich and friends decide to TP some houses, but when Roy makes a competition out of it they must think of a way to keep him from getting Kori's house which means Richard has to steal a certain article of clothing.


_Author's Note: Here's my first new story of the year. I threw out my back earlier today and I'm still in a lot of pain. So I'm glad I have this fic finished. Let me know what you think. I need to lie down. _

**Better Nights and Days**

Rich walked down the hallways of X High School and met up with his friends Vic, Slade and Gar who met him with open arms.

"Rich!" said Slade.

"Hey how ya doing buddy? You ready for tonight?" said Vic.

"Totally." Rich told them.

"You better be cause tonight's going to be a blast!" said Gar.

"You guys honestly think I'd miss this? Come on we're going TP-ing!" Rich said aloud.

"Yeah!!!" the guys all yelled and as quickly quieted down when Principle Roth walked past them.

The gang stood around quietly as she went past as soon as she left they got into a huddle.

"All right so here's the plan. Vic and Gar are in charge of getting the supplies. While Slade gases up the rides, we'll hit along the assigned route and then circle back around once we're done TP-ing all the houses. Everyone in?" Rich asked.

"Yeah." Said Vic.

"You know it." Said Gar.

"Totally." Replied Slade.

"All right, let's make this one a night to remember." Rich said as he took off his sunglasses dramatically.

"Yeah!" his friends replied.

Later that evening Vic and Gar were buying packages of toilet paper from the store while Slade was at the gas station filling up the getaway car. Meanwhile Rich was getting ready for the big night at his house slipping on his leather jacket in front of the mirror.

"Get ready to head out for the evening Master Dick?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah I'm getting together with the guys tonight." He said while fixing his collar.

"Very well sir, shall I expect you back in a few hours?" the butler asked.

"You don't need to wait up for me Alfred. We could out a while." The ward replied.

"Very good, I shall leave it unlocked for you then." The butler replied.

"Thanks Al." he smiled.

"Have a good evening Master Dick." Alfred replied.

"Try to, good night Alfred." Rich said."

"Good evening Master Dick." Alfred replied and left.

Rich passed by the bathroom on his way out and stuffed a roll of toilet paper into his jacket before leaving. Rich climbed into his red Lamborghini and peeled out of the garage. Most people wouldn't take a $250,000 car into town just to leave it, that's why he uses the same technology that's used to keep the Batmobile safe. Besides he'll only be out for a few hours and the Lambo isn't really meant to carry 4 people plus toilet paper anyway. It'd be way too easy to spot them, which is why they're using one of Slade's cars. A jet-black GMC Denali, which is the same thing as a Suburban. After Slade got done gassing up the car the four of them met in a parking lot and quickly got the toilet paper out of their cars and packed them into the back of the SUV ripping open one of the first packages tossing several of the rolls up to the second row passenger seat closing the back doors and getting into the Suburban. The guys locked their individual cars with their remote key chains. Rich pressed the button on his in an instant the wheels were wrapped in spiraling sheets of titanium and the car became incased in an impenetrable shell.

"Damn." Said Vic.

"Ha ha. Yeah you know the Italians when it comes to cars they go all out." Rich responded.

"I wonder if I can get that on my Pontiac?" asked Gar.

"Like there's anything worth stealing in your car." Vic replied.

"Hey!" yelled Gar.

The black SUV backed away from the parking blocked and pulled off into the night. A while later after TP-ing three houses the gang came across the Anders residence.

"No, no way dude!" Rich said from inside the SUV.

Vic and Gar looked at each other.

"Come on guys Kori's our friend! We don't TP each other's houses." Rich told them.

"But if we don't then someone else will." Reasoned Vic.

"What the hell are you even listening?" scolded Rich.

"Guys we got to do something, otherwise Roy and his friends will TP the place." Replied Slade.

"Nobody is TP-ing this house ok? You can TP all the others but not this one." Rich told em.

"Well then there's only one other thing we can do. We have to mark it off so the others can't prank it." Said Vic.

"How do you propose we do that?" said Rich.

"You got to climb the tree and take something belonging to her. You got to take one of her bras." Vic told him.

"WHAT?!" Rich screamed.

The others began to laugh.

"It's the only way man, you got to sneak into her bedroom and take one of her bras. It's the only way she can't get TPed." Vic said keeping a straight face.

"No! Uh-uh! Not a chance! No way in hell am I doing that!" Rich said.

Slade looked between the homes and saw a pair of headlights on the other side of the block it was a dark red Cadillac Escalade which meant only one thing.

"He's on the other side of the block. It wont be long until they get here." He told them.

Rich let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you sure I have to do this?" he asked Vic.

"Do you really have another choice?" his friend replied.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." He said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Come dude, you'll be in and out in no time." said Gar.

Rich just shook his head.

"She's going to kill me, and then I'm going to turn around and kill all three of you." He told them.

"Just go!" Vic said pushing him out of the SUV.

After being forced out of the SUV they shut the door behind him.

"Can't believe I'm doing this." he muttered.

Under the cover of darkness Richard raced across the street ducking behind a parked car and into the Anders yard and raced over to the large tree that stood next to the house and began climbing it. He was halfway up when his foot slipped; gripping a nearby tree branch he pulled himself up into the tree's cradle where its limbs branch out. The porch light came on and out stepped Kori's older sister Kami. The guys ducked down in the SUV while Richard hid in the leaves. Kami stepped off the porch and out in the open.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she asked.

Richard held onto the branch for dear life praying that he wouldn't give himself away. The elder sister produced a flashlight and shone it up at the tree.

"Uh, meow!" went Rich.

"_Meow_!"

He didn't know why at the time. But Richard was giving the most convincing meow he could muster.

"Oh stupid cat." Kami said picking up a broom and began jabbing at the branches with it.

"Ow! Cut it out! I mean, _meow_!" Quickly covered up his blunder and kept meowing hoping she didn't hear him.

After while she gave up and went inside. Rich rubbed his side where she poked him with the stick.

"The things I do." he muttered.

The porch light went off, the teen shook his head and continued his way up to Kori's window. He finally made it up to her window, as fate would have it the Tamarian was in her room he cursed inwardly wondering how in God's name was he suppose to retrieve her bra if she was right in the room watching television no less? He decided to take his chance and inched his way along the branch to Kori's window fortunately the window was open his heart was racing. He swallowed the lump in his throat and made his way to her window, once he was up against it he looked in and saw an orange bra laying on the floor next to him. What luck he thought to himself, all he had to do was reach in and take it without her noticing. Kori had her back turned to him so it shouldn't be that hard. _Shouldn't_ being the key word. Rich crept along the edge of the branch and slinked his way through the window. He was halfway inside the window as he inched closer towards the bra. All most there he reached out and his fingers touched the strap. He curled his fingers and began pulling it towards him so far so good. Kori shifted on her bed he froze thinking he was dead. He didn't dare make a move, and didn't so much as breathe. Kori stretched and sighed he exhaled grateful she didn't turn around which would have spelt disaster finally he tightened his grip and pulled it into his hand, he's got it! He was safe; home free nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Hey Kori!" someone said. Oh crap!

The person that just walked into the room was her older sister Kami. Rich froze she didn't even see him there until she saw something hanging from the window as soon as she looked in his direction she screamed, Kori whipped around on her bed and saw him standing in her window with a bra in hand Kori's eyes widened in shock. Immediately she went for the alarm clock on the nightstand and lunged it at him.

"Stalker!" she yelled throwing the alarm clock at him.

The clock hit him right square between the eyes, Richard lost his grip and fell off the branch with her bra still in hand. Rich screamed as he began to hit every branch on the way down, her bra got caught on one of the branches and prevented him from falling for a little bit the bra strap snapped and he crashed on several more branches before hitting the ground below. The Anders Family raced outside to see what the commotion was to see Richard Grayson laying on his chin with his legs in the air and the torn tangerine bra still gripped firmly in his right hand.

"Heh. How's it hangin?" he asked.

At that time the alarm clock came out of the tree and wacked him on the head and cried out after it struck him. The Anders stood around in him disapproval but probably none more so than the Rev. Galfore Anders the family patriarch. Actually there might be one other person that could possibly be madder than him.

"Richard! What in God's name are you doing with my bra?!" she yelled.

"I can explain really!" he said sitting up.

"Well you better start!" Kori fumed.

"All right, all right Roy and the others were going to TP your house. The only way I could stop it was if I took one of your bras!" he explained quickly.

The look on everyone's face fell.

"What?" asked Galfore.

While all of this was happening his friends watched from the saftey of the SUV which blended into the shadows. They werent quite sure what to do, if they should get out and try and bail him out, or stay in the truck or leave.

"So what do we do?" asked Vic.

"We should get out of here." said Gar.

"We cant just leave him there!" said Slade.

"Well what can we do? As soon as I start the engine they'll know we're here." said Vic.

"We should go out there and help him." mentioned Slade.

"And what? Get our butts busted by Kori's dad?!" said Gar.

"Your the ones that got him into this asshole!" yelled Slade.

Vic sighed and rested his elbow on the wheel, Gar only looked straight ahead.

"Fck it I'm getting him out of there." Slade opened the door and got out of the car.

"We're assholes arent we?" said Vic.

"Yep, we sure are." answered Gar.

It was then he saw the crimson SUV around the corner.

"There they are." he pointed straight ahead.

The two leaned forward and saw Roy's friends carrying cartons of eggs. He had two to three other friends with him, they climbed into the SUV and took off. It was then Gar realized where they're headed.

"No way they're headed to Tara's!C'mon we gotta stop em!" he said.

As Slade made his way across the street he heard the GMC start up and watched it take off with wheels spinning.

"Those bastards!" he said.

At that time Rich looked up and saw the SUV take off.

"Son of a bitch!" he said. The pastor looked down at him in disapproval.

"Oh I dont believe those guys. They're dead. They are so dead." Kori shook her head.

"Now as for you." Rev. Galfore said.

"Whoa wait, hold on a second preach. Dont kill him just yet." Slade said running over to them.

"Slade your in on this too?" Kori said.

"Yeah sorry Kor. Look it's not his fault. He just wanted to keep you guys from getting TP-ed and we put him up to it. I'm real sorry." he said.

Galfore turned his attention to Slade.

"So then who was that wanted to TP our house?" he asked.

About a block away Galfore's question was about to be answered as Roy and the gang stepped out of the SUV, Gar and Vic pulled up half a block down so as not to be seen. The red head and his crew shut the door bringing out cartons of eggs, it was then Gar and Vic realized they werent going to egg Tara's house...they were going for the principle's house. Raven's house. The three boys walked onto the lawn of their principle. With egg cartons open ready to fire. Gar got on the phone and alerted Slade and Richard.

"Dick, Slade Red Alert. We're tracking Roy and his friends and their going to egg Raven's house!" he whispered.

The guys pulled out thier walkie-talkies and got the message.

"All right, we'll be there as soon as we can. Have you told Raven yet?" Slade asked.

"Not yet." Gar said.

"Well get on it!" said Slade.

"We'll be there in a minute, but get Raven up." Richard told them.

"Dont have to tell me twice." Gar replied.

"We just did." Richard replied.

The two put away thier walkie-talkies and Richard got to his feet.

"Look I'm real sorry about what happened. You can punish us later, right now we need to help our friends." he told Mr. Anders.

"All right, I'll let you guys go just this once but if I catch any of you doing this kind of stuff again..." he pointed.

"We wont." Richard told him.

"I'm going with you guys, I have a little score to settle with Roy and his friends." said Kori.

"Stay out of trouble." her dad told her.

"We will. Come on guys, and Richard...give me back my bra." she told him.

He looked at the bra he was still holding chuckled nervously and handed it over to her.

"We'll take my car." she told them.

"Right." said Slade.

The three of them piled into the blue 2005 Ford Mustang backed out of the drive and took off up the street and around the corner. Meanwhile on the other side of the block Gar got on the horn and told Raven what was happening.

"Come on, come on, pick up." he chanted as the phone on the nightstand rang.

Raven stirred from underneath the covers and got her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Raven its Gar, listen Roy and the others are outside and thier about to egg your house." he told her.

"What?" she said sitting up.

"Its a long story. Just turn on your bedroom light it should be enough to scare them off." he said.

Doing as she was told she walk across the room and turned on the light Roy and his friends were halfway up the yard when one of them saw the light come on, the three of the froze on the spot Gar and Vic hid behind thier SUV, one by one the three of them retreated from the yard as Raven made her way to the window. Roy and his friends ran back to the SUV dropping a few eggs along the way one of them cursed as they ran to the safety of the sport utlility wagon. And piled into the crimson Cadillac and sped off, Vic and Gar took off after them in the 'burban. At that same time Kori and the others came up the road in the Mustang. Richard pulled out his cell and dialed Raven's phone.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Did they get you?" he asked.

"No the guys just called me a little bit ago and told me. I scared them off." she said.

"Good." he said.

"So what's the story?" she asked.

"We'll explain later." Rich told her.

"Dudes, their headed towards Tara's house!" Gar said on the walkie-talkie.

"All right, we'll meet you there." Slade told him.

"Well you better hurry." Vic said.

"I'll calling Tara right now." Gar told them.

"All right. We need to think of a way of getting back at these guys." Richard told them.

"I think I have just the thing. Just need to pick up a few things at the ball park." Kori said.

"All right, let's do it!" said Rich.

The Mustang whipped around the street corner making a hard right and sped up the road towards the baseball park. Meanwhile Gar had already called Tara.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Tara are you up?" Gar asked.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"Listen Roy and his goons are going to try and egg your house. Are you lights on?" he asked.

"Yeah all of them are." she told him.

"Cool, they shouldnt bother you then." he replied.

The red SUV slowed down for a bit but then continued up the street.

"Who else lives on this block." Gar asked Vic.

"Kole." he answered.

"Let's roll." Gar replied

"I'm coming wtih you guys." Tara said on the phone.

"All right, see if you can keep up with us." he told his girlfriend.

"I'll do my best." she said making her way downstairs where her parents were watching TV.

"I'm going out for a bit, be back in a while." she told them.

"All right, drive safe." Greg told her.

"I will." she said.

Since Tara's Mustang was in the shop she decided to take the black Jeep she was borrowing for the week until her car was fixed. The young blonde pulled out of the garage and followed after Gar and Vic at the same time Raven pulled up behind her in a dark blue 2003 GMC Envoy SUV. The line of cars raced up the street after Roy and the gang. Meanwhile Kori, Rich and Slade made a pit stop at the high school ball park. Slade got his key and opened the garage where the supplies were kept.

"Think this will do?" Rich said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, come on let's get em in the trunk." she said.

As the Escalade raced out of town the others were hot on their trail. Vic and Gar in the black GMC Suburban, followed by Tara in the black Jeep Wrangler and Raven in the blue Envoy. Meanwhile Kori and the others raced up the dirt road onto the main highway to meet the others once they passed Kori spun her wheels and took off after them turning left onto the main road.Not long after that she started to pass Raven and raced up towards the Cadillac, another car was coming at them horns blared as the oncoming sedan was forced off the road.

"Whoa careful guys! What are you doing?!" Vic yelled.

"Kori what the hell are you doing?!" Rich yelled as he gripped the seat and door.

The blue Mustang cut infront of the SUV forcing them to hit the breaks along with everyone else right behind them. Vic had to pull off the road to avoid hitting the Caddy that caused Tara and Raven to swerve to opposite directions to avoid hitting the car infront of them the red Cadillac was forced off the road. The car rolled across a ditch and into an empty corn field. The Mustang skidded sideways stopping in the right lane, cars sprawled across the highway. She got out of the car and walked over to the Cadillac that was stuck in the mud. Roy was in the driver's seat.

"You trying to get us killed?" he asked.

Kori opened the door and forced him out after tearing him away from the car she decked him in the face and knocked him on his ass.

"That's for all the trouble you caused me." she said.

The others quickly grabbed Kori to keep her from killing him. They heard police sirens that quickly approached them. 45 minutes later the gang found themselves in jail.

"Well this is fun." Rich commented as the 9 of them sat behind bars.

Roy and his friends were sitting in a seperate cell. The guys and girls were in seperate cells. Richard looked over at the cell across from him and slid his hands through the bars.

"Listen Kori, I'm sorry about everything that happened tonight. I didnt mean for all of us to get arrested." he said.

"Its ok. I forgive you." she said taking his hand in hers.

"So who wants to bail us out?" said Slade. Everyone else was silent.

"Uh-huh." he said.

"Boy the gossip lines are going to be on fire tomorrow." Gar said.

"It'll be an instresting day, that's for sure." commented Raven.

A while later Tara's older brother Bryan entered in alongside Alfred.

"They arrested all you guys?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah its kind of a long story. Does Greg know?" Tara asked.

"No. I havent told them. I wait until good and drunk to tell him." he answered.

"Thanks." she said.

"Dont worry I'm getting you out too." he said.

"Your awesome man." said Gar.

It was then Alfred walked up to the bars.

"Hey Al." he grimaced.

"You do realize the irony in this dont you?" the butler asked.

"Promise you wont tell Bruce?" he asked.

"I'll do my best." he replied.

"So who's getting us out?" Slade asked.

At the same time his dad Wintergreen and Galfore entered the jail.

"Oh boy." he said.

"I have to say I'm disappointed in all of you. I just hope you learned your lesson." Galfore told them.

"We have Dad." Kori said.

"Let's go." he said.

"Dont worry I'll pay the bail for the rest of you." Mr. Wintergreen said.

"Thanks dad." said Slade.

"What about us?" asked Roy wrapped his hands around the bars.

"Your the ones that got us into this!" said Slade.

"I think we'll let them rot a little longer." Wintergreen smiled.

"Hey no wait you cant leave us here!" Roy yelled.

"Dont worry your dad can pick you up." Rich teased.

"Your in enough trouble as it is Master Dick." Alfred replied.

"You guys are lucky to have us. God knows your parents would come down on you a helluva lot harder than we would." added Bryan.

"Come on let's go home." Rev. Galfore said.

"I'm going to get you for this! All of you!" Roy yelled.

"See you in the morning. Dont drop the soap." Rich answered as they made thier way out. And shut the door.

"Dont drop the soap? Oh God!" he groaned.

_Author's Note: All right I've been meaning to post this fic for a while And I'm finally getting around to it. I threw out my back earlier today and I'm still in alot of pain. Ow! Anyway let me know what you think, and wish me a speedy recovery if you would. I appreciate it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
